Princess and the frog
by LexiChick08
Summary: Amelia Rose, princess of the Rose kingdom. Wants to escape! Escape the life of a princess and her maid and tailor help her. Soon, she comes along the path of a frog. ShadAmy LexixTails and Mari LynnxMighty
1. help me!

**Lexi: Hey!**

**Mari Lynn: Hey Lex**

**Taylor: Hey**

**Lexi: Where is Penny and Chey?**

**Taylor: I don't know, they told me that Penny was moving to North Carolina and Chey was going back to her family in New York**

**Lexi and Mari Lynn: T_T**

**Taylor: -_- Shadow, Amy, Mighty and Tails belongs to SEGA... Lexi belongs to Lexi and Mari Lynn belongs to Mari Lynn the Echidna**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A young, pink hedgehog, wearing a white dress, stood on the balcony of her castle. Amelia Rose, princess of The Rose Kingdom! Although, she seemed to be unhappy.

"Dearest Princess Amelia, what troubles you?" A lilac hedgehog, wearing a slightly darker purple dress, said as she walked into the room while setting the breakfast tray on the table.

Amelia sighed, "Lexi, I want to be a free girl with no royal duties." Amelia laughed as she plopped on her bed, "Just living the ordinary life as a young peasant girl!"

Lexi let out a small laugh as she poured tea into a chain glass cup with a rose painted on it, "Yes, wouldn't we all?"

"Tell me about it," Said a red echidna with long, pink curly hair that stops at her waist, she wore a pink dress with a red ribbon around her waist.

Amelia looked over and said, "Hello, Mari Lynn. Is that my dress?"

Mari Lynn placed the light pink dress on the standie figure and took the ribbon from around her waist and tied it around the waist of the dress. Mari Lynn looked at Amelia and said,

"Yes, It's done," She sighed.

Amelia walked to the dress and smiled then frowned, she looked at her purple maid and red tailor.

"I wish for your help! Help me escape these walls of solitude from the outside world!" Amelia cried but not to loud.

Lexi and Mari Lynn looked at each other then back at Amelia.

Lexi smiled and said, "I'll help you princess, everyone deserves a little freedom."

Mari Lynn looked at Lexi and said, "Are you out of you maiden mind!? The King and Queen will be devastated and send a search party!"

Lexi sighed and said, "Come on, Mari Lynn. Look at Amelia, she is eager to get to the outside world and discover many things she might not get to see being stuck in these walls."

"Nope! I'm not in! The king and Queen are pleased you are here and if you stay here you could be..." She looked at Amelia as Amelia's smile faded down and continued as she placed her hand on her hip,

"Miserable and lonely." Mari Lynn sighed, "Fine, I'll help."

Amelia's smiled grew back even wider and she hugged both girls while saying, "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just be sure to be safe and bring me back something nice," Mari Lynn said as she hugged back.

"Same with me, be safe and don't go to dark places... There are spiders down there." Lexi shivered.

Mari Lynn rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Amelia and said, "We'll get you out at night, while the King and Queen are sleeping."

Amelia nodded and said, "Thanks again."

"It will be no trouble.. I hope." Lexi said, the three girls laughed.

**xX 10 hours later Xx**

Amelia, Mari Lynn and Lexi sneaked out of the castle wearing dark cloaks. The walked out of the castle without setting off any guards, the continued until they reached the gate.

The three stood behind a big shrub bush as they noticed two guards standing at each side of the gate. Mari Lynn grabbed a rock and tossed it to the other side of the gate, the rock hitting the wall and creating a loud thud sound, the guards heard the sound and ran over to the area.

They ran to the gate and Lexi got on her hands and knees, Mari Lynn stood on her back and picked Amelia up and helped her over the gate.

Amelia landed on the other side of the gate and said, "Thank you, I'll go to the village and find an abandoned house to stay for a while."

"You're welcome Princess!" Lexi waved as Amelia ran off, down the dirt road.

Suddenly, Lexi and Mari Lynn heard a deep voice say, "Who are you two and where are you here?"

Lexi and Mari Lynn froze then turned slowly to see two guards holding swords down at them. The tall one said, "Remove your cloak and reveal your face."

Lexi pulled the hood from over her head and let her face show, the guard looked at her in awe and bowed, "Excuse me, my lady."

The guard with the deep voice said, "Now you reveal your face." He looked at Mari Lynn.

Mari Lynn pulled the hood off her head and swished her hair around, causing small pieces of hair falling above her eyes.

The guard stared for a minute and bowed.

The tall one pulled of his helmet and flipped his three yellow bangs then asked, "Might I ask, why are two beautiful ladies doing out here in the dark all by your self's?"

He grabbed Lexi's hand and kissed it at the end of his sentence. Lexi blushed and used her other hand to fan her face, "Oh my."

Mari Lynn rolled her eyes and said, "We were supposed to pick up a package for the King but, he must have already gotten it."

Mari Lynn went to turn around but bumped into the deep voiced guard.

"Oh! Excuse me." Mari Lynn nervously laughed.

"It's no trouble." The guard took off his helmet and smiled.

Mari Lynn stared at him then shook her head and grabbed Lexi's arm and fastly walked back into the kingdom.

**xxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow!**

**Mari Lynn: I know, right? XD**

**Taylor: Lol!**

**Lexi: Come back for chapter 2! R&R!**


	2. friendly trouble

**Lexi: heyy!**

**Mari lynn: hi Lex!**

**Taylor: eat McDonald's BITCHEEEEEEESSSS! *Throws a medium fry at Lexi and a coke cola at Mari lynn***

**Lexi: Ahh! *fries hits face***

**Mari lynn: *catches drink with her left hand and drinks the coke cola***

**Lexi: lets just... get on with.. the story.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The princess ran towards the village, she panted as the cloak was making even harder for her to run but she need the cloak after all, it is October and it was getting colder by every step she took.

Amelia saw a dimed light ahead this old dirt road. She ran faster and tripped, she picked herself back up and kept running. She began to see little houses with torches sitting on the side of the houses. Amelia smiled and ran into the village. She then slowed down and began to walk past the houses, looking for the abandon cottage.

She kept walking and notice a house that had no candle or torch to lite it up with. The abandon cottage. Amelia walked into the cottage and saw dust and cobbwebs everywhere. She look towards the kitchen area and notice a few candles, they seem as they weren't ever lit, sitting on the table.

Amelia walked over to it and found two rocks, DING! Light bulb!

**xX At the castle Xx**

Mari Lynn pushed Lexi into the room and slammed the door. Mari Lynn turned and put her back against the door with a sigh. Lexi turned and look at Mari Lynn with a smirk, Lexi walk towards Mari Lynn and said, "Did you see those gaurds? Oh my gosh, the tall one was just a charmer and the red one was kinda cute, don't you think so?"

Mari Lynn turned to Lexi, cheeks like strawberries, and shook her head, "No way!"

Lexi replied, "Come on! I know you like him just a little!"

Mari Lynn turned and walked to the windows, she stared out the window at the gate where the two guards they met stood there, on patrol. Lexi stood next to her and smiled, "It's not really like you to find romance."

Mari Lynn scoffed, "Yeah, it's just why would i ever need romance?"

Lexi frowned, "You don"t wanna be alone forever, do you?"

"Of course not! I'm not alone, you'll always be my friend and be by my side," she stated.

"Mari Lynn, i will always be your friend but I'm not always gonna be there. Soon, my own prince is gonna sweep me off my feet and we will have a family."

Mari Lynn growled in frustration and stompt her foot, "But Lexi! You're supposed to be the person I live with forever! I don't want romance, i want fun and adventure!" Tears began to fall from her eyes and Lexi stared at her with a hurt expression as she continued, "Why can't you just ever be one my side, for once!"

Tears began to fall from Lexi's eyes as well, Lexi forced to say, "But I'm always with you and on your side, Mari Lynn! How long is it gonna take you to figure that out? You can do almost anything you want with a lover by your side, and i can't be that person, that is a person YOUR fate brings you with."

Mari Lynn stared at Lexi and wiped her eyes. They both stared at each other for a minute then Mari Lynn walked out h the room, leaving Lexi behind. Lexi turned and sat on her bed as more tears fell.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: sad...**

**Mari Lynn: Lexi!**

**Lexi: what? *turns around and eyes get wide***

**Mari Lynn and Taylor: *holding Happy meal boxes***

**Mari Lynn: eat McDonald's...**

**Mari Lynn and Taylor: *start throwing boxes at Lexi***

**Lexi: AHH! *gets covered in McDonald's***

**Taylor: R&R! ^^**


End file.
